Changes on Harry's Life, Love, and Happiness
by OtakuLeader
Summary: Harry's going through a lot of changes, and someone Harry's falling for slowly without realizing it is just one of them...Takes place mostly in a tree platform in the middle of nowhere.R&R PLZ!
1. Discoveries and Feelings

Disclaimer: I wish I could, but I don't own Harry Potter and related items. I do own the plot though. Hope you like the new revised edition of chapter 1. I did it because I was getting a few reviews that were criticizing me on how and what I was writing and e-mails stating that my information on the prophecy and Harry and Neville was **"politically _incorrect_"**. Stares pointedly at bob. Please, if you are reading this bob, don't get mad at me, because , it's in the books. And also because the revised version is longer and a lot better too. Just read the chapters about the prophecy and so forth and you'll see that I was right. This chapter was too short before, so I made it longer. Hope you enjoy it! Cheers! P.S.-This story has different point of views!

It was a very beautiful day on the street called Private Drive and almost everyone was out. Some families were having a mini picnics on their lawns, women swapping gossip and the latest fashion sales, men were all boasting all about some fancy job they have or something really expensive they had bought the past week. And for once, all the children of Private Drive were actually enjoying each other and having fun together. It seemed that for in the whole year this day was absolutely perfect.

This was all true except for one boy, almost a man. Harry Potter was told by his aunt and uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, to watch over the house while they and their son, Harry's cousin, Dudley, went to have a day of celebration without him, which Harry took as the best thing that could happen since the terrible loss in the Department of Mysteries no less than a month ago. Harry Potter was a wizard with magical powers that rivaled even one of the most powerful wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort.

"Maybe I should try to go to sleep while the Dursleys are away, that I won't have to "sleep deprive" them as Uncle Vernon would say." Harry said a bit angrily. "If only I could just leave them, and go to the Burrow instead, but no. I have to stay here and let the Order know that I'm being a good "little boy" and say that the Dursleys are being "good" to me. They don't know what it's like to be stuck with your only remaining family and only to live with the fact that they absolutely despise the mere thought of you."

Harry moved to go his bed, but instead went to his mirror. Harry looked into it and knew that when he saw his friends again, that they would realize a change with him that even he did not enjoy in particular. He was beginning to look exactly what his aunt called his mother, "a freak." Harry saw that his black hair was clumped up and sticking out everywhere, and that his face almost looked like wax. Only his eyes didn't seem too bad, with the fact that they looked sunken in like how Sirius's used to be before...Harry stopped. He moved away from the mirror and laid on the bed, wishing he could be with his friends right now.

"I don't deserve friends. Harry said sadly. "They'll just get hurt eventually because of me, just like in the Department of Mysteries. They almost lost their lives because of me. They don't need to suffer like me. It's only my battle. Just because of the prophecy...and my so called destiny."

Harry touched his lightning bolt scar on his head, remembering the moment how he got it, along when both his parents were killed by Voldemort. Voldemort was the one who gave him all his misery and his pain. Voldemort was the reason his friends and all those he loved got hurt. 'And it was all because of the stupid prophecy.' Harry thought angrily.

"I swear that Voldemort will pay dearly for what he's done to me. My life from now on will have to change even more because of him. When I have to battle him, I'm going to make sure that he feels all the pain I've felt in my life. Then I'll kill him, just like he killed my parents and Sirius, with all those others he killed over the years. Then I'll be free forever and then...and then...I can be with my mother and father again. And Sirius. Then I can tell Sirius that I was sorry, for believing that he was _there_. Harry said, almost sounding sincere again.

"But until that time, I can't get to close to people more than I already am. I just can't suffer anymore than I already am. I'll just have to play along and show everyone that I'm okay, even if I'm not. If my friends died because of me, I'd never forgive myself. Harry said determinedly.

'What about when you fall in love, Potter?' Someone said with a voice that sounded like poisoned honey.

Harry was slightly surprised, but when he recognized that voice, he just narrowed his eyes and grabbed his wand.

'I won't fall in love, Voldemort, because no one will ever understand me. Besides, they just see me as the "Boy Who Lived" and nothing more. Now will you _kindly_ please leave my head before you hurt yourself trying to get into my thoughts? There's too strong a force field for you to stay long.' Harry said in his mind.

'Oh, I will Potter, but not before I tell you that the Weasley girl still likes you, despite whatever she said to you and your friends. So you better be careful and not fall in love with her too, or anyone else, because they too will be gone because of _you_.'

"What do you mean that they'll be gone? What about Ginny? What's going to happen to the one I fall in love with, even though I told you that I'm _not_ going to fall in love no matter what? Voldemort, get back here and answer me! VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled out loud.

The only response Harry got was silence.

"Stupid Voldemort." Harry muttered. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Of course Ginny doesn't like me anymore. I mean, why should she? I haven't exactly been too friendly to her, and hardly know anything about her. Wait a minute, and get a hold of yourself Potter. You just had a civilized conversation with the most feared wizard of all time, and you just realize that you hardly know anything about your best friend's sister. I wonder how that happened. Hmmmm...I don't know why, but I feel a bit guilty now about Ginny. I mean, why didn't I see this sooner? She and I have both met Voldemort and we do sort of understand each other more than we both tend to let each other know in the few times we actually converse with each other. What am I talking about? I sound almost as if I actually care for her. Well, I do, but I do that for everyone I know and love. Love...I've been talking to myself way too long for today. I guess I'll just write a letter to someone and go to bed. Yes, that what I'll do. I'll write a letter." Harry said, feeling a bit odd.

"But who to write to? I haven't written to Ron and Hermione for a while because Hermione is on vacation again and Ron, well, he's better off asleep. Hmmmm..wait a moment. I could always write to Ginny. I've never written a letter to her before, wonder what I'll say? Just best to write down whatever comes to mind I guess." Harry said thoughtfully.

For awhile all you could hear was the sound of Harry scribbling on parchment his letter to Ginny, pausing now and again to dip his quill into the ink bottle or crossing out a letter or two. After 10 minutes, Harry put his quill down and looked over to what he had written so far. It said,

Dear Ginny,

I don't know if you were ever expecting me to write to you, but I felt it was time I wrote to someone who might understand me in a different way then Ron or Hermione. How's it been at the Burrow this summer? Anything new or exciting happen yet? I really miss being at the Burrow and hearing explosions from the twins room and all their pranks. How's there joke shop going? Is it getting to be more and more of a success? Is Ron still a bit off from the brains? Tell him I'm sorry if he is, but if it's a funny result of behavior, then just say that I hope he stays like that. Just kidding! Is the rest of the family doing well? Any chance of knowing when I might be able to come over and stay the rest of the summer with you? Don't get confused as to what I'm about to do Ginny.

**If you're reading this Ron because you just took the letter from Ginny, just know that I mean you too. Not! Once again, I'm just playing around with you. Now please give it back to Ginny by the time this sentence is finished, or else something dearly will happen to you. You got five seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1.**

Did something happen to Ron yet Ginny? If it did, then let me know, and if not, don't tell me, or else I'll be extremely disappointed that it didn't work, okay? Oh, and IF it did work, let Ron know that it's permanent until..welll...let's just say it won't get off him until something, um truthful comes out of his mouth towards someone he likes? Well, back to whatever I was writing about. Do you know anything about what's going on with the Order? Do you know how Hermione's been? I haven't heard from her since the letter she sent me two weeks ago. Maybe, well for now, you can be my source of information in certain areas, since the adults think I can't take too much at a time. Thanks for listening to me blabber on and on Ginny. If you're wondering how I am, I guess I could be better but now as I'm writing to you, I'm feeling something I can't describe. I've never felt it before, I think. Do you think you can help me out later with it? I want to feel like this more often. Maybe writing to you will make it come more. I hope it does. What the heck do I think I'm doing?! Telling a girl, no offense, about my feelings. I've never told anyone about what I feel, especially when I, no offense again, I really don't know you. Maybe because you're so trusting to me. Forget what I said about anything I wrote before. Now, enough of my feelings. Just tell everyone that I'm doing fine, please? There's also one more thing. Don't ell ANYONE that I'm having nightmares again, please? I don't want people swarming all over, trying to make me tell them how I feel. Thanks Ginny. Well, I'm going to stop now. I feel I've let out to much of my feelings to you. Hope you continue to have a good time at the Burrow and please write as soon as you can, or else I'll have to resort to drastic measures. Thinks evilly about the Dursleys See you soon! Hopefully...

Yours truly,

Harry

For the first time since he got to the Dursleys house, Harry smiled a genuine smile. He didn't know why, but writing to Ginny made him feel...different. It was a new emotion that he hadn't felt or had even known to be possible to him.

"Well, that went well. I better go send this off with Hedwig before the Dursleys get home." Having said that, Hedwig flew out of her cage and stood on Harry's desk. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, gave her an Owl Treat, and petted her affectionately.

"Just give this to Ginny, okay Hedwig?" Hedwig gave Harry a look. You know who she is, Hedwig. Ron's sister? She's got really long red hair and is the only girl at the house. Do you know who she is now?" Harry asked Hedwig kindly.

Hedwig hooted, looking no longer confused, nipped Harry's hand affectionately, opened her wings, and flew out into the sky towards the sunset.

Harry went over to his bed and fell onto it. "I wonder what Ginny's doing right now. I can hardly imagine what she'll look like when she gets my letter to her. Maybe she'll..."Sleep suddenly took its toll on Harry, and soon he was sound asleep, having the best night sleep in over a month since Sirius's death.

**(A/N: Just to let everyone know, Harry has 'talked' to Voldemort before at the Dursleys, but I was too lazy to mention it. Sorry if anyone got confused!)**

(At the Burrow during the time Harry was still awake)

"Ginny! Where the heck are you? Mum told you to watch me, and you're off wandering after dark when you need to take care of _me._" Ron yelled whining, trying to find Ginny.

"Stupid prat." Ginny muttered under her breath. "Does he honestly think I'm going to talk to him after the way he treated me like a slave? I wish he'd just leave me alone. Maybe a nice Bat-Bogey hex later would help more than the way he's been treated this summer so far." Ginny said almost out loud, without realizing that Ron was real close to the tree she was hiding in now.

'Damn! Please don't say he heard me. Please let Ron go somewhere else. Please!' Ginny said in her mind.

"Ginny? I see you! Don't think that you can hide from me in that-"'Well, there my life goes right in front of my eyes, again.' Ginny thought sadly. "Apple tree!" 'Here he comes n- wait a minute. Did he say apple tree?' Ginny said, confused now.

Ginny slightly moved herself from her position in the _oak _tree and saw Ron running off towards the apple tree where she (in Ron's eyes) was hiding.

"That brother of mine! How can he not know that I don't hide in apple trees anymore? I told him myself that I don't like to be reminded that I have red hair which everyone can spot a mile away." Ginny said, making sure that Ron couldn't hear her. "Even Corner said that-Hedwig!" Ginny exclaimed out loud without noticing it. "Why are you coming to me? Isn't that letter for Ron? Ginny said eyeing a large letter tied to Hedwig's leg.

As Ginny tried to get Hedwig to go with her and give her to Ron, Hedwig started to flap her wings and tried to peck at Ginny!

"Stop Hedwig! What's the-Ouch!-matter with-Hey!-you?" Ginny said at Hedwig rather painfully. She turned over to look as Hedwig and say her looking right back at her and the letter.

"Is the letter for me? Is that why you've been attacking me and-" "Ginny! Get down here this instant! Don't think I didn't see Hedwig fly into the tree with a letter from Harry! It's for me!" Ron said, rather proudly now that he found his sister.

"Thanks a lot, Hedwig. Now I have to be take care of Ron again." Ginny said rather disappointingly. Hedwig, now that the letter was off her leg now, looked as if she were about to attack Ginny again, when Ginny said rather fearfully "I was only kidding Hedwig! I'm sorry to have scolded you when you weren't even a part of this mess." Ginny reached out to stroke Hedwig, but Hedwig, having calmed down now, decided to fly to another tree with some other owls and stayed there.

Ginny yelled out to Hedwig before she went too far away, "Come back tomorrow in the evening so I can give Harry my reply!"

With a sigh, Ginny was about to climb down the tree where Ron was waiting for her impatiently, when she suddenly remembered that she had brought her broom with her to the tree. Smiling secretly to herself, Ginny got on top of her broom and said to Ron, "Catch me if you can!" And she flew off towards the Burrow to her room, leaving a very confused Ron on the ground running after her.

(In Ginny's Room)

"At least I can get some peace and quiet for another hour or so. Ginny said sadly. Then, she suddenly remembered that she still had yet to read Harry's letter to _her. "_I wonder why Harry would write to me first and not Ron..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"It's not your letter Ginny! It's mine! Give it back!" Ron yelled, pounding in Ginny's door.

"Oh, sod off Ron! It's for me, it says so!" Ginny yelled back and after Ron seemed to have left, she began to read the letter. She seemed happy that Harry didn't seem to mention anything about what happened a month ago, but when she got to the part where Harry said not to get confused, Ron burst into the room and snatched the letter from her hands with a triumphant smile.

"Ron, give that back! It really is mine!" Ginny said angrily, trying to get the letter back but with no such luck.

"We'll see. Harry wouldn't want to write to you in the first place anyways." Ron said distractedly. "The letters from him are always for me or Hermione, and besides, he doesn't even like you that way, even if you still do." Ron said, while still making sure that the letter was Harry's handwriting.

Ginny was about to try again to get the letter, but stopped because of what Ron said struck a nerve, a very big one. Without any thought, Ginny started to attack Ron, when all of a sudden, Ron started to pale.

'What's the bloody matter with him?' Ginny thought impatiently, wanting to attack the person who said that she still liked Harry. 'I do like Harry, but not in the way I used to be when I was a little girl.' She thought rather forcefully. _Are you sure about that, little Ginny? _"Stupid conscience." Ginny said, not knowing what had gotten her to think that she still liked Harry in _that_ way. Bringing herself back to reality, Ginny turned to Ron and saw a very funny thing.

Ron had turned all furry, and seemed to have little wings all over his body, which were slowly lifting him into the air.

'Guess I didn't have to put a Bat-Bogey Hex on him after all, Harry did.' Ginny thought smugly, while trying to suppress her laughter. Ron looked like a red-haired creature that was half bird, half mutated bat. It was very funny.

"I'm going to kill Harry! How was I supposed to know that the letter wasn't for me?" Ron yelled at Ginny and to himself, but mostly to Ginny as if his mutation was her fault.

"You prat! Didn't you listen to me before? I told you the letter was for me? But noooo. Mr. Only Harry sends me letters had to go extravaganzing into my life and take the letter intended for me! I'm glad you got hexed instead of me, Ron Weasley! You deserved it, especially the way you've been treating me!" Ginny yelled so forcefully at Ron, which it left him speechless. Without another word, Ginny made an angry growl of a cat, got Ron by his "fur" collar, and threw him out of her room with a slamming of the door.

As she turned to go pick up the letter Ron had dropped on the floor, she heard a something like a scream, and heard the sound of something being hit. She went to the door and peaked out to see Ron being attacked by their mother with a broom.

"Mum! Don't-Ouch-hit me! It's me-arrggh!-Ron! I've been-owww!-mutated! Ron said very painfully to his mother who was beating him harder and harder.

"What?! Ron, what happened to you? I'm so sorry, you just gave me a fright." Mrs. Weasley said rather relieved that it was Ron and not something else.

Ginny held a snicker, and closed the door to her room as she saw her mother take Ron downstairs to see what she could do to help him. She looked around her room, found her letter, jumped on her bed, and began to read it, in peace this time around. She laughed when she found out that Harry had planned the mutation of Ron all along.

"But how's he able do use magic, if he's not of age yet? Hmmm..maybe it was one of Fred and George's trick parchments." Ginny said to herself. She continued to read and suddenly felt something indescribable. She had gotten to the part where Harry was talking about his feeling to _her_ and how sorry he was for doing so.

"You don't have to feel sorry for your feelings, Harry." Ginny whispered, wondering if she would ever say those words to him directly.

With a sigh, Ginny finished reading Harry's letter, feeling very tired and confused of the whole ordeal. A million thoughts were running through her head, and she did not know how to handle all of them at the rate that they were going at. Things like 'Why is he writing me all of a sudden?' and others which she hated even to think about 'Do you think he might finally notice you more?' and also 'You still like Harry, despite what you told Hermione that you gave up on him, don't you?' Ginny's mind said to her.

Feeling all of this was too much, Ginny decided that she would write to Harry tomorrow first thing in the morning. Ginny looked out the window and saw that there was still enough light to stay outside for an hour or two. Making sure no one would come bursting into her room, Ginny got pathetic excuse of a broomstick and took off towards the trees of an orchid belonging to no one in particular. Ginny always felt happy flying in the air, belonging there, probably because of the Weasley trait she inherited. As she was flying, she felt that all her problems were behind her. She suddenly grew tired, from all that happened today, and slowly guided her broom to a tree bearing green fruit. She grabbed a branch and making sure that it would support her, she swung off her broom and found out that someone had built a small platform in one part of the tree she didn't see before.

'I wonder who built this thing. It seems very old.' Ginny thought curiously. She looked around and saw nothing except an ancient broom, a faded old quilt, and a picture of someone, who seemed to be sad. Ginny was about to inspect it more closely, when she decided against and moved over to the quilt.

'It's quite soft, considering that its been probably been here for along time, by the looks of it.' Ginny said to herself. "I really shouldn't, but I'm so tired and...." Ginny trailed off and slowly wrapped herself in the blanket and feel asleep dreaming about someone she felt she had seen before and two other people, even if she couldn't see their faces and reach out to them. She did not know that someone would be having the same dream as she was in a place far from where she slept.

Thanks to those people who bothered to read my first story ever, and the older version of it. And to those who read this bit at the end too. Who knew that I could write this much? I hope you like the cliffy, or at least I thought it was a cliffhanger. I don't know when, but soon I'll have chapters 2 and 3 up. To let you all know, I wrote chapter 3 before 2! I completely forgot to write chapter 2 ,Dream and Search. But I'm almost done working on it, and if anyone bothers to review, I don't care how many I get, much, but I'll post it. Thanks for your support, the ones who encouraged me on my first try! Oh, I'm sorry if I don't review very often. I'm banned from the computer for awhile, but sometimes I can get on if I'm especially good. As I said before, please Review!

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer


	2. Dream and Search

Hello everybody! Or at least the ones who have even bothered to read my story yet...I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated, but there were certain computer problems in the typing process that would not let me load the chapters on. Well, it's finally fixed now, so I hope that some of you will continue to read my story. I've had a bit of writers block too, but I got a little bit of inspiration now, so I should be able to write a bit more...Thanks for everyone who understands that I am truly sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Well, enough said. Just please read and review! Oh, and one more thing...I own nothing of Harry Potter, if I did, then Harry and Ginny would already be together!

Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Stanley and the Canadian person,

Enough said! Just read!

'Where am I?' Harry thought to himself.

All he remembered was being really tired after writing the letter to Ginny and trying to fight off sleep, but it over took him. And here he was now. Harry looked around and saw that everywhere he looked he was surrounded by white. It was like being in a white room, except there weren't any windows or doors.

"Is anyone here?" Harry said out loud. No sooner than the words escaped his lips, he saw a vague, dark-like figure begin to form in the corner of the room.

Harry was slightly wary at first, but when he saw that the figure was not moving, he started to walk towards it. Every step he was taking, Harry felt as if something bad was going to happen. When he was just but within 10 feet from the figure, Harry saw that on his left two more figures appeared out of nowhere. They just stood there and were motionless. Slowly, Harry saw that the two figures were starting to form into human shapes.

The one left to him was starting to look a bit like someone he had seen before, but he could not remember. It started to come into full view and Harry saw that he was staring at a version of himself.

"Who are you?" Harry said rather timidly, as if he didn't to know the answer to his question. "Are you me?" He asked his look-alike.

The boy just smiled at him and shook his head. He pointed to his eyes, and then to the person standing next to him now. Harry turned his gaze to the other figure, which soon began to look like...his mother, Lily. He stepped back from both of the people and surveyed them through his eyes. He saw that the boy looked like his father, James, the way he was in Snape's pensive as a 15 year old boy. The girl looked exactly like his mother too, but at least she did not appear to be angry or annoyed as she did the last time he saw her in the pensive.

Harry, almost too afraid to ask, said quietly, "Are you my parents?" To his surprise, both of them smiled at him and then at each other, they locked hands. Feeling a bit more confident that they really were his parents, Harry was debating as to whether or not that he should reach out to them and see if they were real, but they started to change before he could do so.

First he saw that his father's height was changing, and that his hair was messier than it had been before, but that was all he saw. His father's face was blurred out, so Harry couldn't see it. He turned to look at his mother but all she did was give him a slight smile, touched his face, and then she was gone. Harry gave a slight gasp when she had touched him and was about to say something when she left, but he saw something moving. He saw that the shadowy figure form earlier was slowly drifting towards his father and it slowly grabbed James's hand. It begun to assume a human shape and it looked as if it were going to be his mother again.

"What a minute. What's going on? First my parents appear out of nowhere, then they change, my mother supposedly leaves, and then she comes back here again. Maybe it's some kind of trick. Are two still my parents?" Harry asked the "new" figures again.

His father and supposedly mother didn't answer, as they were still taking shape again. Harry sighed and watched his parents to see what they did next. For some reason, he was feeling very tired.

'I wish there was a bed or something that I could sit on.' No sooner then he thought that, a bed appeared in front of his parents. So Harry sat on the bed and decided that he could watch his parents lying down, when all of a sudden, his parents began to glow.

"Mum, Dad? What's going on? Why are you glowing? Are you leaving me?" Harry asked, feeling a bit downheartedly (is that even a word?) at the thought of not seeing his parents again. Before he could speak again, the lights grew so bright that Harry had to shield his eyes for a few minutes and saw that his parents were still there, and were clearly visible again.

"Dad, what was all that glowing about and...?" Harry stopped there because his father shook his head, and moved his hair from his forehead, where a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar was. Harry, feeling slightly perplexed, looked into his father's eyes and saw that they were green, not brown this time. Harry was staring at himself.

"You're not my father." Harry said. "You're me, aren't you?" He said himself, who shook his head yes. "Then who's..."Harry stopped and looked down and saw that his twin was holding hands with a girl he had seen before, but didn't recognize. Harry thought she looked a lot like his mother though.

"Who are you? You don't look like my mother, nor anyone else that I can remember clearly." Harry said to the girl.

To his surprise, the girl spoke to him. She said with a pleading look in her eyes,

"It's me Harry. Don't you know me? I've always been there for you. I know you Harry more than anyone else. I know all the pains and suffering you have been through. Please remember me Harry." The girl said to him, looking as if she might cry.

"I-I don't remember you or who you are really. You just don't seem to be someone I know. I'm sorry." Harry said, truly meaning what he said. He then began to hear tapping somewhere far off.

'No! Harry thought to himself. 'I want to know who she is! Stay asleep Harry! Go away whoever's making that noise! Let me sleep! I have to find out who she is. Please!' Harry thought, knowing that the dream was slowly slipping away. He tried to keep the girl in full view, when he thought he heard her say,

"It's me Harry. G-..."

The dream was gone, and so were his twin and the girl. 'If only I could remember her. Even now she's slipping away.' Harry thought quietly.

Harry looked out his window and saw that there was a storm outside. "Well, at least I don't have to do work outdoors today." Harry said rather glumly.

He looked at his clock and decided to sleep for a couple more hours. His last thoughts about the dream that he was almost done losing, and then suddenly it was gone and he fell asleep.

(In the Tree with the platform.)

"No Tom! Please! I'm sorry! I only wanted to see Harry for a little bit. Please, don't do this to me again! I said I was sorry Tom! Isn't that good enough for you? Wait, no! Don't hurt Harry, please! I love him!" Ginny woke up with jolt.

She felt her face and saw that she was crying. She tried to shake off the dream but it wasn't too easy for her. She could still her Tom telling her that he was going to hurt Harry, and then she had to go and say she lov-Ginny froze for a moment, and saw that she wasn't in her room.

"Where am I?" Ginny said fearfully.

She looked around and suddenly remembered that she had flown into the tree and found a platform where she went to sleep. And here she was now. She got up and was about to get her broom and go home, when she saw that it was very dark outside, and something else. She took a deep breath of air and smelled that it was raining outside slightly.

"Great, now it's raining. I can't believe how late it is. Mum's gonna kill me!" Ginny said, feeling rather depressed now.

She went to the spot where she had left her broom, but as she took hold of it, a bright burst of lighting blinded her, and a very loud thunder clasp startled her, making her dropped the broom far away enough that it fell off the platform and into the ground below.

"Oh no!" Ginny said. "That broom was the only way I could get up a big tree like this one. And now I can't get down. How am I supposed to get help now? And it's raining. No ones going to look for me in this weather, at least for a while." Ginny said, feeling slightly cold.

She got the quilt and wrapped it around her. 'I wonder what time it is.' She thought to herself. 'It's going to be a while before anyone realizes that I'm gone. No one cares about poor little Ginny, especially not Harry.' Now why did I think about him? Maybe it's because of his letter...' Ginny pondered.

"I wish there was something to light in here so that I could see better." She said. She looked around once more and saw some type of ancient lamp, and beside it were a box of matches. She stood up and got the lamp and saw that there was enough stuff to light it with, struck a match, and soon the whole platform was glowing.

Ginny put the lamp in the middle of the room, and wrapped the quilt around her again. She shivered slightly, not because of the cold, but being alone in the middle of nowhere, while stuck in the tree while a storm was raging outside. It was enough to scare anybody at her age.

'Perhaps I'll just go to sleep again and wait for the storm to pass.' She thought sleepily. 'And maybe then I can finish that dream I had earlier that had that dark shadowy figure and me in it that I had before Tom came back again.' Ginny shuddered for a moment and tried to clear herself of those thoughts. Sighing slightly to herself, she slowly drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts as to when someone would start looking for her.

(At the Burrow)

Mr. and MrsWeasley woke up to the sounds of fists banging on their bedroom door. Slightly disgruntled at being woken up so early in the morning, Mrs.Weasley slowly went to the door and was appalled to see Ron looking so worried.

"Ron, it's 3 in the morning. What's the matter?" Mrs.Weasley said, concern and sleepiness on her face.

"Mum, it's Ginny! She's not here anymore! She's gone!" Ron said rather desperately.

"What do you mean she's gone? Isn't she in her room?" Mrs.Weasley said, wide awake now.

Ron shook his head and said, "I went downstairs to get a drink and I just happened to look at the clock with all our pictures on, and it showed that Ginny was 'away' and-"Ron was interrupted by a strangled sort of noise between a yell and a cry.

"Arthur! Wake up! Ginny's gone! Wake up! Please hurry!" Mrs. Weasley said while shaking her husband to wake up, but with no success. Mrs. Weasley was going to get her husband up, even if it meant toying with his obsessions.

"Arthur! Look who turned up at our door. A muggle!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly.

Instantly Mr. Weasley woke, saying," Where? Where?" When he saw that no one was there and that his wife was looking as though she were to kill him, he sat up and listened to what she had to say.

Molly, it's 3 in the morning. This had better be important. I have to go to work at 7:00 today." Mr. Weasley said rather tiredly.

"I don't care Arthur! Ron just told me that Ginny's gone! She's no longer in the house, and we have no idea where she could have gone." Mrs. Weasley said rather tearfully.

Mr. Weasley paled, and quickly changed into his robes and hurriedly said, "I'm going to get some of the members of the Order to help. We have to find her quickly, especially now that You-Know-Who is back. Ron, you write to Harry and let him know what's going on. Tell him that we won't be able to get him until we find Ginny. Understood?" Ron shook his. "Good. And Molly, you need to stay here in case she comes back on her own, okay." Mr. Weasley said kindly. He gave Mrs. Weasley a quick kiss, and disapparated.

"I hope we find Ginny soon. Ron, you better go get Fred and George up too. Maybe they can help look for her." Mrs.Weasley worriedly. Without another glance at Ron, Mrs. Weasley moved him off to the side and went downstairs to the kitchen where the clock was.

Ron, feeling slightly dazed from everything happening so quickly, walking towards his room towards his room, when he stopped at Ginny's room and peeked inside. No one was there. Ron felt a deep pain for a moment, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

He went to his room and was about to sit down and write Harry's letter, when he decided he should do it in Ginny's room for some reason. So he went back to Ginny's room and saw that the window was open and that it was raining very hard outside. He hoped that Ginny was safe and warm wherever she was. He went towards the window and closed it.

Ron soon began to write a short letter to Harry of what was happening at the Burrow, and also explaining that they might be able to pick him up as early as they had planned. Satisfied with what he had written, he called Pig to him, who had followed him from his room.

"Come here Pig. I have a letter for you to give to Harry. Look, I know that there's a storm outside, but I really need to get this letter Harry. Will you please deliver it?" Ron said to Pig.

Pig just stared at him and began to fly madly around the room, escaping Ron's hand every now and then. There was no way _he_ was going out in that weather. Ron, looking slightly angry, froze for a moment, and grabbed for Pig when he was off guard. Holding a struggling Pig, Ron said, "How about I make a deal with you. You deliver the letter, and I'll let you out of your cage a whole week. How about it?" Pig gave a small hoot and held still while Ron tied the letter to his leg.

Ron stroked Pig for a moment, and told him just to be careful, carried Pig to the window, opened it, and watched as Pig disappeared in the freezing rain. Sighing to himself, Ron went to Ginny's bed and watched as the rain beat against the window. It seemed to Ron that the rain and wind were saying "It's alright. It's alright." Ron hoped it was true.

He suddenly got up and went to wake up the twins. He went to their room and pounded loudly. He was surprised to see that both Fred and George were completely dressed and looked as if they were about to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Well," Fred began, "George and me are going to go get-"Fred was interrupted by George, who quickly said, "To find Ginny, since we are of age after all and it's our duty to protect our little sister." George said rather quickly, looking nervous.

That seemed to please Ron, who said to them, "Just be careful, and if you do find Ginny, one of you two better apparate. Wait a moment." Ron said.

"How did you two know that Ginny's gone?"

"We heard Mum talking loudly about Ginny missing." George said.

"Oh." Ron said. "Well, just make sure that you two come back in one piece. Got it?"

"We will. See you later Ronniekins!" The twins shouted before they disapparated.

Seeing that he couldn't do anything else, Ron went somberly to his room, and plopped down on his bed. He began to picture Ginny dead, like in the Chamber of Secrets, but this time there was no Harry to save her. '_Harry, I hope you get my letter soon, if we don't find her soon, maybe you can help, again. I'm sorry Ginny, for everything. I hope you're okay.' _Ron thought sadly. He turned over onto his side and saw the storm was getting worse then ever.

"_Where are you Ginny_?" Ron whispered, and then he fell asleep with only the thought of seeing Ginny again.

Well, how was this chapter? It was a makeup for how long I haven't been writing my story. I really did want to keep writing this, but I just had a lot of problems for a while. But everything's okay now so I should be writing more. School for me starts on the 16, so after that I might not update for a while. In the meantime I'll try to write as much as I can to please everyone and myself. Thank you for those who understand what I've been going through. I think the next chapter is going to be called "Lost and Found" but I'm not really sure yet. Well, for those of you who bothered to read this, Please review! And the reviews for this chapter that brightens up my day first will be mentioned. Thank you for everything!

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer


	3. The Lost, the Found, and the Hopeful

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer

Hello everyone! I hope that you guys like this chapter too! I just want to thank all my reviewers, both new and old for all the support you guys have given me. I hope that everyone really did like the last chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it, as well as this one too. So, as always read and review! Oh, and one more thing! I think I finally figured out where this story is going to go in the first couple chapters. I think that I am going to just make it for the summer romance thing, not for school. But I may change that if someone or some people can change my mind...

Diclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and his friends, enemies, and his true love, Ginny! But I do own the ship called the _SS Harry and Ginny Dreamer_ ship, and I am the captain of it too!

The Lost, the Found, and the Hopeful.

'_Someone please...find me...help...Harry...'_

Harry woke up with a jolt. He felt as if he had traveled hundred miles with nothing but his shorts on. He felt very cold.

Harry shivered a bit and tried to rid himself of the feeling. Someone, 'a girl,' Harry thought, was in his dream just a few moments ago, who was crying for help and for, "Me." Harry said quietly.

Harry tried to remember what she looked like, but the memory of the dream was slowly going away.

All he could remember was that the girl had red hair, was wrapped in a quilt with a light near her, and was crying sadly. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He wondered if there really was a girl crying out for him in the middle of nowhere. All he knew was that he thought he had seen her before, but brushed it off, not giving much more thought to it, for a while at least. He was too tired.

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a tapping at his door. Harry lazily got out of bed and two owls swooped in, carrying an unconscious third owl. He hurriedly got the third owl and laid it on his bed. He got a cup of water and sprinkled a few drops on it. It slowly seemed to come to life again. Relieved, Harry went to the other two owls and took off their parcels. The owls ruffled their feathers a bit irritatingly while looking at the storm that was getting much worse, if possible outside. They flew out the window and soon were gone into the thundering rain.

Harry stood dazed at how the weather was getting, and suddenly remembered the unconscious owl. He went to it and saw that it was perched on his bedpost. It was Pig.

"Pig! What are you doing here? And in this weather?" Harry said half relieved and half irritated. "Didn't Ron know better then to send you in this weather? What was so important that you had to risk your life?" Harry said annoyingly.

Harry took the short letter off Pig's leg, and began to read. His eyes speed quickly over the paper and a dawn of realization went on his face, followed by fear.

The note read:

Harry,

Ginny's missing! And we can't find her anywhere. Dad's got most of the Order looking for her, but what if we can't find her? I just hope everything turns out alright in the end. I wish you could, but you won't be able to come to the Burrow until we find her. Mum's just in a right state. I can hear her sobbing. Well, hope to see you soon, and Ginny too...Bye.

Ron

Harry immediately started to write back to say that he knew where Ginny was, but stopped. 'What if it's a trap?' Harry thought. 'No. It's not, but I don't want anyone else going. This is a place only I can find.' Harry said rather determinedly. "But I'll be gone for a while, especially in this weather." He said out loud, more to himself.

He started writing a note to Ron saying that he was alright with the change of plans, and that he hoped to see him very soon. Harry rolled the letter and tied it to Pig, then decided not to send it. He took Pig and put him in Hedwig's cage.

"Stay here, okay Pig? I know that you don't want to go into that storm again, now do you?"

Pig gave him a knowing look, hooted several time, and went to sleep instantly. Harry thought for a moment and went to the door. He turned it slightly and found that it wasn't locked for once. Smiling to himself, Harry opened the door quietly and tiptoed into the hallway. He went past his cousin's door without making much noise and opened the linen closet. He quietly looked and took the largest, warmest blanket he could find. Then he went downstairs, carefully avoiding the last step. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some food, a flashlight, and for some weird reason, a knife. After he got all he needed downstairs, Harry went back up to his room and put all of his stuff in a bag. Making sure he had everything, Harry got out his Firebolt and tied everything to it.

He went to the door to make sure that the Dursleys were still sleeping, and opened the window. He hesitantly got on his broom at first, and looked around. He put his jacket on, looked at Pig for a moment, and took off into the pouring rain. Harry had a feeling where Ginny was, though he did not know why. He followed his instincts and flew to where he knew the Burrow was, with his only thoughts that the others would forgive him and that Ginny would be okay.

Ginny woke up freezingly. She looked around and saw that it was still very dark and it was raining. Feeling sorry for herself, she began to try to rock herself back to sleep. She sadly looked towards the light she made in the ancient lamp, and suddenly began to cry.

'No one's going to look for me, because no cares about poor, little, defenseless Ginny. All they would say is "It's her fault she got lost, so why would we care?" She thought rather angrily. "Harry especially would not look for me. Now why did I saw that?" She said, surprised.

'_Because you hope he'll rescue again like in the Chambers.'_ Her mind said thoughtfully.

"No! That's not true! I don't need or want Harry to save me, I never wanted him!" Ginny said angrily.

'_Oh, but it is true. You do want Harry to save you. You need him to save you. You do want him.' _Her mind said unbelievingly.

"But he doesn't care for me, he never has! Just leave me alone!" Ginny said, her voice trembling with fear and anger.

'_He does care, he cares for everyone, including you. Just wait and see! And in the meantime, you're going to be left all alone, with no one to talk to and especially Harry won't come anytime soon, because he doesn't know where you are.'_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ginny screamed, clutching her head.

Silence.

Exhuasted, Ginny slowly teetered back towards the quilt, when she felt a strong rumbling sound, and before she knew what had happened, a bright light blinded her eyes and she fell off the platform. Screaming, the last thing Ginny saw was a dark hooded figure coming towards her, its arms stretched, then she hit the ground and blacked out.

Well, this chapter went well, sorry it was short, but it goes along with what I have in mind with the next chapter.. I hope you like the cliffi, even though I sort of think it's not a real good one, but alas, how can you blame a person who's had writers block for weeks? I will try to write more before Christmas, but who knows? Well, I'll give the thanks in the reviews now!

**rose-angel1128****-**thaks for your review! It made me feel happy, like all the rest of the reviews I got! Plus, I've think I've read one of your stories too, even though I haven't reviewed them. If you check my favs list, you'd see why!

**Shadow-goddess004****-**You can bet that everyone's going to be a bit steamed at Ginny for a while, and maybe a little less trustworthy of her too. Don't worry, Harry will be alright in the next chapter, somewhat. Oh, and they'll be at the tree house for a while longer too...Thanks 4 ur review!

**EmptyLight****-**I really loved your review, because you're one of my favorite authors. I'm glad that you did include my name; sorry I didn't see it before! I hope that you will continue reading my story, even if it takes me a lifetime. Thanks for everything!

**Weasleylover35753****-**I'm so glad that you don't think Harry and Cho will get tighter, because I mean they don't mix! People! Did you read book 5 correctly or what?! You just have to read inbetween the lines to know that it's going to be Harry and Ginny for eva! Yay!

**AC TORPEY****-**I'm sorry that I didn't reply earlier, but I'm glad you liked my story so far, and there'll be more soon!

**some kid- **I'm glad you said that you didn't find anything wrong with my story so far, but I assure you, there are a few spelling mistakes I made!Lol! Hope you like the next chapter!

**Elmire****-**You seem to be very nice, and you write in excellent English. You know, sometimes I wish I was British and spoke French, it's such a pretty language. I'll update again, but I don't know how soon. By the way, do you know to say "Harry and Ginny rule!" in French?

**Guitarprincess****-**I liked your review, but I don't know if I'll go all the way to Hogwarts, if it does, then I'll have to speed alond soon somehow, because originally I was planning a type of romantic Christmas dance between Harry and Ginny, so you'll just have to wait and see!

**Okay! Enough said! Now please click on the button below and review! Cookies to anyone who says Harry and Ginny are a better couple than Ron and Hermione (though they're nice too!.**

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer**


	4. The Trials of LifePart 1

Disclaimer: Once more I have to write and say that I don't own Harry and Ginny and all their little friends. Sigh! But I do own the plots and the bad weather that will continue to happen during the story! Or Do I? Well, anyhow, Harry Potter and all his friends and enemies belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling of whom I would like to meet one day. Oh, and a big bag of chocolate from Belgium to whoever reviews this chapter first, and for those who are allergic to chocolate (I feel so sorry for you who do!) you get a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! Satisfied? Well, I'm not until you read and review, so onward!

I dedicate this chapter to maruaderyears, IndiaInk, and my best friend, Kagome Phoenix Star; people who I feel are really awesome. As the rest of all you reviewers are. I love you H/G people!

**The Trials of Life-Part-1**

The surrounding area was still very and wet after last night's terrible storm. There was still a slight drizzle, but the clouds seemed to start breaking up a bit. Someone below in a tree was starting to stir effortlessly.

Ginny Weasley woke up to sun shining on her face, and tried to get up, but took a sharp intake of breath when she felt a sharp burst of pain on her right arm. She looked at it and saw that it was in an unnatural shape, and bandaged in …clothes? Suddenly, all of last nights happenings flooded back into her mind. Her breath quickened as she remembered the dark hooded figure.

Ginny heard a rustling noise over a shoulder and slowly turned around and was about to scream when she saw who it was.

It was the one person she had least expected to find her. "Harry." Ginny whispered.

It was Harry, and he seemed half awake. He stood up for a second unsteadily on his feet, and went to a pile of bottles, opened it and was about to take a sip out of it when he started to cough heavily. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw him collapse and was trying to stand up again.

"Harry! Don't move, I'll help you!" Ginny said frantically, as she saw Harry continuing to try and get up, his cough getting worse.

Harry, upon seeing Ginny awake and well, tiredly said, "Well, at least one of is will be okay." Harry tried to smile, but then a look of pain appeared on his face and he fainted.

"Harry? Harry! Wake up! Please!" Ginny said as she lifted Harry towards the trunk of the tree. 'Poor Harry,' Ginny thought. _'He must have been awake all night looking for me, and taking care of me while I was sick and injured. And through this weather too. No wonder he passed out, I would too.'_ Ginny was still for a moment, wondering what she should do first

After making up her mind, Ginny looked at the bottle Harry had dropped earlier. "What is this stuff? Oh, I remember now, Dad said it was called Aspirin or something like that. Well, Harry can't use this right now. Maybe I should just look at what food he brought and make a stew out of it." Ginny looked at what Harry brought and saw a couple of matches and some cooking utensils, and container full of what looked like vegetables and fruits.

"This will do. Well, I better hurry and make some stew before Harry wakes up and decides to help, despite the condition he's in." Ginny looked at Harry and made a quick bed for him. She moved Harry onto a quilt and placed the rest of them on him, and built a fire carefully near him where she could keep an eye on him and make the stew.

**(1 hour later)**

Harry woke to a nice warm bed and delicious aroma of cooking in the air. He coughed for a moment and slowly got up, feeling much better. He sat up and looked around, and saw that Ginny had her back facing him, still making something. Smiling mischievously, Harry slowly stood up and made his way toward her.

Just inches from her, Harry tapped her shoulder and was about to say, "Boo!" when Ginny suddenly turned around and hit him with the good arm she still had with the spoon she was using to cook the stew.

"Ow! Ginny! It's only me, Harry!" Harry cried painful as Ginny was hitting him rather hard.

"Oh! I'm sorry Harry! I thought you were still asleep and just assumed that—"Ginny was interrupted when Harry put a finger to her lips.

"That's enough Ginny. But I'm okay, just still a little cough here and there. So what did you make to eat?" Harry said to here. Ginny taken back from the sudden change of topic, stared blankly at him.

'_Harry looks so much better than last night,'_ Ginny thought, _'but not that much. I wonder_ _why he's looking at me like that.'_ "Helloooo? Ginny? Are you listening?" Harry said.

"Wha-? Oh, I'm sorry Harry. It's just I'm so glad that you look so much better than a while ago." Ginny said, and slowly pulled Harry into a hug and started to cry.

'_Why, oh why did Harry have to come? Why is it always him?'_

"Ginny? Please don't cry. I'm alright, now that I'm here with you as company, and not the Dursleys." Having said this, Harry tried to hug Ginny back, but Ginny was already back to cooking, her face slightly red.

'_What's the matter with me,'_ Ginny thought. _'hugging Harry and then crying? This is not the real me, or is? And then to make things worse, he said that he enjoyed me as company, at least more than the Dursleys. What am I, his throw of which he can toss around all the time?'_ She thought angrily. '_But then again, he did find me and because of me, he's sick.'_ Ginny's anger cooled down when she saw Harry looking at her calmly, as if she was the only person who mattered right then and there.

Ginny felt heat rise to her face and said, "Harry, would you please pass me some bowls so that I can serve us? Harry?" Harry snapped out of his reverie, and handed her some bowls. "Thanks." Ginny said, not looking directly at him.

'_Wonder why Ginny won't look at me anymore,'_ Harry thought curiously. _'Was it because I stared at her for so long?'_ Harry stopped thinking when Ginny handed him a bowl of delicious smelling stew. Ginny looked expectantly at him, so he took a bite.

"Well, do you like it?" Ginny said nervously. Ginny saw Harry's face go from pondering to delight.

"This is wonderful! You make excellent food Ginny. Where did you learn to cook, from your mum?" Harry said, eating Ginny's stew ravenously.

"Oh, well thanks. I'm glad you like it. Well, I did _have_ to learn how to cook eventually, you know." Ginny said, emphasizing the word 'have.'

"Oh? Did you learn during all those times when me and your brothers went out to play and you couldn't-"Harry immediately wished he hadn't said this, because now Ginny was starting to look angry again.

"Of course I learned when all of you would go off and play and have a grand time while I was in the kitchen and mum would say, "It's better for you to stay here and not play such dangerous games as they do." and I'd say, "But I'm only a year younger than Harry and Ron!" but my mum still said no. So day after day when you guys would be playing, I learned to cook. And now you say what an excellent cook I am? It's only because of all those years of watching you play with my brothers everyday while I could do nothing except learn to cook and watch sadly as I was being left out again!" Ginny yelled out loud.

She threw her bowl down and went to the other side of the platform, and stiffly sat down as she hit her arm near a branch slightly.

Harry was quiet, and stopped eating. He thought about what Ginny had said and all the times when Ron told him that, _"It's okay! Ginny doesn't have to play, and besides, mum will probably want to do something with her like she usually does."_ Harry heard sniffling and saw Ginny shivering. Harry slowly walked towards Ginny and sat down beside her.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Harry? You've already made me feel worse than I already am." Ginny said to him rudely.

"Ginny? I'm sorry I said that, it's just Ron told me that, um, you didn't have to play because you enjoyed being with your mum all the time, even when I insisted that we invite you to play. And-"

Ginny stopped listening to Harry when she heard him say that he had insisted that she played with them._ 'He wanted me to play with them? Harry wanted me to join them? After all those years, with me thinking that he didn't want to bother with me, he wanted to play with me?'_ Ginny felt a million emotions running through her body, and one that she couldn't quite place a finger on, except it drove her to look at Harry in the eyes. The next thing she did was something she thought she would never have the courage to do.

"-And well, Ginny, I'm sorry that you went through that. I just wish that I could make it up to you and-" Harry stopped talking and noticed that Ginny was shaking again.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry said tentatively.

"Shut up." Ginny said in a cracked voice. "Just shut up."

Harry was about to reply slowly, but he never got the chance because Ginny flunged herself at him and kissed him. She immediately felt a sense of relief, but before Harry could even think of what had happened to him, Ginny felt a deep pain come from her damaged arm and everything blacked out.

So…Did anyone like my cliffhanger? If you do, then you get hang me off the cliff, and if you don't I get to hang YOU off it. Is that okay? I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and that I'm on a roll with this story...well, sort of. I would just like to thank my reviewers for everything. I'm sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up sooner. I'm grounded and the only way I can get to type is if I can clean the whole upstairs and my bedroom the way my parents want it to look like, and then I usually just have an hour or so to type. And I will be grounded for the next 5 weeks or so still. But I do have an idea for the next chapter, but if I can, I'll post more. I really wanted to do something Christmasy. Maybe a really short fic or a one-shot? Well, got to get writing to make you people happy with me. So please Review! Thanks!

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer, or known as Sango to my best friend Kagome.


	5. The Trials of LifePart 2

Disclaimer: In ownership of Harry Potter and Co. I do not have, but the dreams and fantasies I have of them are!Lol! Well, I just like to thank the FEW people that did review my lst chapter. You lot are so great, especially my best friend, known as Kanna's twin. You guys should read her story (ies)? She should have a HP one, as soon as I'm done revising it. Isn't that right, Kagome? Well, here's my next chapter. I hope you guys like it! And as always, Read and Review!!!!!!!

**The Trials of Life-Part 2**

In a faraway place in a midsummer's dream, birds could be heard singing their songs of eternal happiness and of love. All the animals of the forest played with each by a simmering cool stream, even the fish seemed to be dancing in the water. And somewhere, lying under a tree, was the image of a young girl with autumn red hair asleep.

Suddenly, she began to stir and Ginny Weasley woke up to the faces of animals looking at her. (A/N: Hey, Kiba! This is what I have dreamed paradise might be, especially the wolf bit!) She froze at first, and then relaxed when she saw that they weren't going to kill her. She sat up carefully, and looked around her, seeing green fields covered with wondrous flowers and scattered sunshine everywhere. It was beautiful.

"Where am I?" Ginny said, particularly to no one.

'_You are in what we call the Paradise of Dreams.' _Said a creature from behind the tree.

Ginny turned around and saw a full grown tigress, and beside it, a wolf. She looked at each of them, and saw that the wolf had unusual eyes, which were an emerald green color and hair blacker than the new moon. It reminded her of someone, but she couldn't recall who it was.

'_Ah, well,'_ She thought. _'It might come to me sooner or later.'_

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and began to speak with the two creatures.

"The Paradise of Dreams? What kind of place is this?" Ginny asked curiously, feeling not the slightest fear of these two large yet magnificent animals.

'_The Paradise of Dreams is a place of eternal peace and happiness, and only those who seek it out of a pure and noble heart can come here.' _The tigress said. _'Did you not wish to be here?'_ The tigress said silkily, staring at Ginny suspiciously.

"Yes, I did, but I never imagined that the place I wanted to go to was as beautiful as this." She said breathlessly, and fell onto her back into the comforting grass.

'_Many don't. That is why few humans have ever come here, and it is only for a moment or so, because eventually the thought of ruling a place like this comes to mind and they are, if you say, kicked out of Paradise.' _The tigress said, as she and the wolf lay down beside her.

"If I may ask, do either of you have names?" Ginny said, thinking now that she could get the wolf to answer, but to her dismay, he still didn't say a word.

'_My name is Deletrius Patronus and his name is Tonitru Patronus, or Thunder.'_

Ginny noticed that the tigress didn't say her what her name meant in plain English, but brushed it off and decided to ask later.

"Those are both very nice names, but what do they mean?" Ginny asked, hoping she had not insulted the two in asking of such a question. She saw that Thunder was looking at her, as if he could read her mind. She shuddered at the thought, and focused her gaze on the tigress again.

'_Our names are that long because it states of who and what we are. We are both the guardians of Paradise and the gateway to it. Those who seek to destroy are pushed away and are never able to ever remember it existed and those who wish to be here can only stay if their heart is always pure. Very soon you will understand both are names and our jobs as the Guardians of Paradise.' _The tigress said in a voice as soft as golden honey.

"That sounds very important. I wish I could stay here forever." Ginny said, looking around wistfully.

'_You can, if you want to. You can join us in Paradise and live forever in total happiness. But there is one rule: The only you can stay here is if everything you did before you came here was completed and there was nothing from where you came from that you wanted to do or say that was left unfinished that the deepest part of your heart wanted to do and still has not done it. Now, do you remember if there was anything that was not completed in your last life that you still wish to do, even though it might seem hopeless? _Mantra said seriously.

"I can't seem to remember anything. The last thing I heard though, was someone calling out my name, and then there was pain, and I got landed here." Ginny said slightly confused.

'_Ginny, you must remember.'_ The wolf said in a deep rumbling voice, henceforth the name Thunder. He pulled himself up to his full stature and Ginny saw that he was almost as large as the tiger. _'If you don't remember, then the thing your heart most desired to do then will never happen and that part of your heart will always remain empty and bare, with the yearning to fill it and complete it for the rest of your life being here,yet you will be unable to do anything about it, and that feeling will never disappear for as long as you live. And the person you wanted to fill it would never have known what you felt for them, and because of it, their life also may never be complete.'_ Thunder had moved from his down position and pushed a very fearful and confused Ginny onto the tree once more.

"I can't-I don't want-remember!" Ginny said fearfully.

'_You must, or else I will have to deal with you in the ways of those who refuse to remember!' _Thunder snarled, standing up and pushing his paws on her shoulders in which to keep her from moving much.

"Deletrius! Help me! What have I done to deserve this?!" Ginny said, with a pleading look in her eyes.

'_I cannot help you, for this is something that you must find out for yourself. It's not what you did to someone else, but what you did for yourself. You have to remember who it was that you last saw, and only then can you go back to where you came. And when you have finished what you had started, then you may come back whenever you want. But for now, I must go and get ready for your next return. Until we meet again.' _The tigress gave Ginny a long stare, and soon disappeared in a bright light and Ginny was left alone again with the wolf.

'_Look into my eyes, Ginny, and remember once again everything that happened before you came here.' _Thunder said, trying to get Ginny to look into his eyes.

"I can't…I won't! I won't remember, and I don't want to remember. I don't care if there was something I wanted to do or say. He wouldn't care anyways if I died or not!" Ginny said, startled at what she just said. Then tears began to blur her eyes.

'_Ginny, wake up. Please.' _Whispered a voice in her head.

"I want-don't-you-I" Ginny said, still struggling to get free from the wolf's grasp. The wolf released and exhausted, Ginny let herself fall painfully on the ground. She opened her eyes once more, and found herself gazing deeply into the green eyes of the wolf.

'_Ginny, please, wake up. I love you.'_

She closed her eyes, and unknowingly whispered, _"Harry, I'm coming."_ And soon all was black again, and Ginny fell into a deep and peaceful sleep once more, clutching a small blue flower in her hand. _'For remembrance.' _Said the wolf.

R&R…A Harry and Ginny Dreamer


End file.
